


The Only Thing School Football Is Good For

by this_wayward_life



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes in Daisy Dukes, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: It's because of Steve that Bucky's here at all. In the almost-year of knowing Steve and few weeks of dating him, Bucky has managed to avoid every single football game, but yesterday Steve had blinked those big blue eyes at him and begged him,come on Buck, it's the last game of the season, it'd mean so much to me if you came, so here Bucky is, wearing one of Steve's oversized shirts tucked into his Daisy Dukes, sweating like a pig in weather that is far too hot for late May, Clint screeching in his left ear, and clutching a lukewarm lemonade that had cost him five dollars at the kiosk.----Day 7 - Blowjob
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951222
Comments: 4
Kudos: 217





	The Only Thing School Football Is Good For

**Author's Note:**

> I was about five minutes into writing this and I suddenly realised, "Holy shit, I could totally make this a Conundrum one-shot!" So I did, and I Do Not Regret it at all.

Bucky usually hates getting dragged to his school's football games. He doesn't like the sport, he doesn't like the crowds, and he especially doesn't like how the entire cheer group hangs off Steve's shoulders every time he gets close to them. He doesn't blame them - it's _Steve_ \- but he doesn't appreciate it at all. 

But it's because of Steve that Bucky's here at all. In the almost-year of knowing Steve and few weeks of dating him, Bucky has managed to avoid every single football game, but yesterday Steve had blinked those big blue eyes at him and begged him, _come on Buck, it's the last game of the season, it'd mean so much to me if you came_ , so here Bucky is, wearing one of Steve's oversized shirts tucked into his Daisy Dukes, sweating like a pig in weather that is far too hot for late May, Clint screeching in his left ear, and clutching a lukewarm lemonade that had cost him five dollars at the kiosk. That isn't the worst part, though - the worst part is that Steve is a fucking thirst trap and Bucky is a man who hadn't had a glass of water in three days.

He's pretty sure that Steve's uniform is at least one size too small. The shorts, while modestly coming down to his knee, are skin-tight, and Steve fills them out well - Bucky's fifty feet away and he can still see the outline of Steve's cock through the white polyester fabric. The fact that Bucky knows how that cock feels inside him doesn't help. The shoulder pads make Steve seem even bigger than normal, which is an impressive feat, and although the helmet covers Steve's face Bucky bets that his hair is dark with sweat, the perspiration dripping down his face. 

Ever since he and Steve had gotten together after the Formal, Bucky's been on a hair-trigger when it came to his dick. It was hard enough before, when Bucky had to pine from a distance, but now that Steve not only knows about his feelings but enthusiastically returns them, they've both had trouble with keeping it in their pants. The amount of times they've almost been caught by Winnie or Joseph (when he's actually around) is ridiculous.

On the field, Steve wipes his face with his shirt, showing off his stomach. Bucky's pretty sure he's drooling, with the way Natasha elbows him.

"Keep it in your pants, Barnes," she teases, and Bucky sticks his tongue out at her.

"Don't be jealous I got the hotter boyfriend, Romanov," he teases, and Clint makes an offended noise beside him. "No offence, Clint."

"Can't believe you'd say that Steve is hotter than me," he whines. "I'm totally the hottest."

"Barton, Steve is so attractive he'd probably be able to make a living as an underwear model," Sam pipes up from behind them. "Boy's so pretty it's almost unnatural."

"His dick is almost unnatural, too," Bucky mumbles, cackling when Natasha gags.

Bucky stays in a state of constant arousal throughout the entire game, and when the final buzzer finally sounds he slips away, unnoticed by his friends. Steve's sitting down with his water bottle, about to re-join the rest of the team, and Bucky catches him by the hand.

"Meet me under the bleachers," he whispers, and he grins when Steve's eyes darken. Before Steve can reply he's being called back to the field, and Bucky makes his way underneath the bleachers. It's a space normally used for the potheads to hang out, but there's nobody around today, and it's about the most privacy they're going to get. After a couple of minutes, Bucky hears the unmistakable sound of the football team, going past the bleachers on their way to the change rooms. 

He doesn't have to wait long after that, and soon enough Steve bounds into view. He's got his helmet in one hand and his water bottle in the other, his hair sticking up in every direction and dark with sweat. There are lines on his face from where the helmet dug into his skin, and a flush going down his neck, but when he sees Bucky he drops the items in his hand, beams, and sweeps Bucky off his feet.

"I didn't think you'd stay this long!" Steve says, leaning down to kiss Bucky's cheek. "What'd you think?"

Bucky pushes Steve backwards until his back hits the wall behind him, and presses up close, and Steve quickly reels Bucky back in and wraps his arms around Bucky's waist. "I think you're a damn show-off, and you knew this was going to get me going."

Steve widens his eyes innocently, as if Bucky didn't know exactly what he was doing. "I don't know what you mean, Buck."

"You're saying you weren't angling for a sweaty post-game blowjob?" Bucky asks, lowering himself onto his knees and resting his hand on the elastic of Steve's pants. Steve's eyes darken, and he licks his lips unconsciously.

"I wouldn't turn one down, if that's what you're asking," he replies, his voice gravelly. Bucky snorts, tugging the pants down until he could take Steve's rapidly-hardening cock out of his jockstrap.

"You'd never turn down a blowjob from me, Rogers." Steve grins brightly at that, and just to wipe that look off his face Bucky leans in and presses an open-mouthed kiss to the damp hair around the base of Steve's cock. Steve's been running around in ninety-degree weather for the past hour so he should smell disgusting, but Bucky finds himself taking deep breaths and drinking in the heightened musky scent. He keeps nuzzling around the base of Steve's cock until it's hard and leaking against his cheek, Steve panting heavily above him.

"Buck, don't tease," Steve whines, resting his head against the wall behind him. "I've gotta get back to the team soon, and if they find us-"

"I know," Bucky interrupts, licking some pre-come from the slit of Steve's cock. "Just savouring the moment."

Steve lets out an incredulous laugh that quickly turns into a moan as Bucky swallows him down as far as he can go. That musky, sweaty scent fills Bucky's nostrils, and he can't stop moaning around the cock in his mouth. Steve's got most of his weight against the wall behind him, a fist stuffed in his mouth to stop the people sitting just a foot above their heads from knowing what was happening underneath them. Bucky knows that the likelihood of them getting caught is slim to none, but it still sends an excited shiver down his spine, and he reaches down to palm himself through his shorts. 

"Shit, yes, Bucky," Steve sighs, pulling Bucky's hair out of its bun and twining it around his fingers. "God, your mouth feels so good. So good, Buck."

Bucky moans in response, fumbling to unbutton his shorts and slip his hand down to cup his dick. He's already leaking, the front of his boxer briefs soaked, and because it would be uncomfortable walking around with wet underwear Bucky pulls his cock out, sighing when it's exposed to the soft breeze.

"Wish that was my hand on your pretty cock, Buck," Steve murmurs, his hands petting Bucky's hair almost subconsciously. "Love feeling how wet you get for me. It turn you on to suck my cock?" Bucky pulls off Steve's cock and starts pressing open-mouthed kisses and licks to it, glaring up at Steve half-heartedly.

"You know it does, asshole," Bucky mumbles, before sucking one of Steve's balls into his mouth. The musky scent is stronger now, and it fills Bucky's nostrils and makes him feel a bit light-headed. He starts moving his hand faster over his cock, and quickly nips Steve's inner thigh, grinning at the yelp. "But I'm not the one who came just from rutting on the bed and eating me out."

"Okay, in my defence," Steve begins, but Bucky quickly swallows him down again just to shut him up. " _Fuck_..."

"Better come soon, Stevie," Bucky murmurs, whining as he feels his own release approaching. "Don't want the rest of the team to come looking."

"Jesus," Steve groans, tilting his head back. "Fuck, you're gonna be the death of me."

Steve's pretty good at keeping himself together, but whenever he gets close he can't help his hips moving, and since Bucky's not about to stop touching himself, he just closes his eyes and lets Steve take his pleasure. Tears burn in his eyes, and when Bucky looks up at Steve they spill over and drip down his cheeks. Steve reaches out and cups Bucky's face with a shaking hand, and it's the look in his eyes and the way he presses his thumb against the side of his cock through Bucky's cheek that makes Bucky come with a muffled whimper, his eyes fluttering shut as waves of pleasure wash over him. When he's finished shuddering through his orgasm Bucky lifts his hand, still covered in his come, and wraps it around the base of Steve's cock. Steve stuffs his fist back in his mouth, and it's not long before his cock is twitching and hot come is flooding Bucky's mouth. He swallows as much as he can, but Steve orgasms like a high-pressure hose and there's always a little bit that dribbles out the side of Bucky's mouth. 

When Steve starts whimpering and pushing at Bucky's shoulders he releases Steve's cock, reaching down to wipe his sticky hand on the grass. He grabs the discarded water bottle and manages to pour some water onto his hand to wash it off, before bringing the bottle up to his lips. Steve's still leaning against the wall, a blissful and fucked-out look on his face, and Bucky snorts.

"What's so funny?" Steve slurs, not opening his eyes. Bucky stands up on shaking feet, tucking his cock back into his shorts, and leans against Steve, sighing happily when thick arms wrap around him.

"You're always at least ten percent dumber after you've gotten your rocks off," he says, and giggles when Steve pinches his side.

"You just sucked my brain out through my dick, Barnes, cut me some slack." Steve's hands creep down to cup Bucky's ass. "You look real good in these shorts, baby."

"You're still horny?" Bucky asks dubiously, and Steve grins.

"I'm always horny for you, Buck."

Bucky rolls his eyes but allows Steve to lean down and capture his lips, moaning softly when Steve's tongue slips into his mouth. Before the kiss can get too out of hand Bucky's pulling away, unable to stop from chuckling.

"Alright, Rogers, you've gotta get your ass back to the change rooms. Your dad still away?"

"Won't be back until Tuesday," Steve confirms, and Bucky grins, leaning up again to quickly kiss him again.

"Then I'll be waiting at your place. Make sure you've showered before then."

"I thought you liked me sweaty," Steve whines, but he lets Bucky go with a parting squeeze to his ass. 

"Only on special occasions. Chop chop - the quicker you get your celebrating over with, the quicker I'll be in your bed." Steve laughs and leans down to pick up his water bottle and helmet, and on his way past he swats Bucky's ass, making him yelp.

"I'll be there by four. Love you."

Bucky doesn't quite manage to keep the besotted smile off his face. "Love you too."

Steve winks and jogs out of view. Bucky waits a minute or so before following, and quickly bumps into Natasha, Clint and Sam. Sam takes one look at him and groans loudly, which attracts Natasha's attention.

"James, please don't tell me you were doing what I thought you were doing," she sighs. Bucky just leans in to kiss her cheek and links arms with Clint.

"Natasha, sweetie, I have _no_ idea what you mean."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](https://wayward-lives.tumblr.com)


End file.
